


Make Me Happy

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Light Masochism, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Sogo and Tamaki have the dorms to themselves one rainy afternoon. Sogo has no real plans, but a drenched and bothered Tamaki has enough for both of them.





	Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! This is my first fic for the IDOLiSH7 franchise though I've been interested in writing one for months after falling in love with the anime. I'm sort of a multi-shipper when it comes to I7 but I absolutely adore MEZZO and the TamaSou/SouTama ship. I hope I did these two marvelous boys justice. Feel free to leave comments/kudos and perhaps I'll write more about them (because I definitely want to). For more about me and to sometimes hear me talk I7, follow @Yamino_Yama on Twitter.

Tamaki entered the doors shaking his drenched hair like a dog.

Sogo held up his hands against the onslaught of cold rain. "Tamaki-kun! Use a towel!"

"Sorry, Sou-chan," he muttered, going down the hall to do as told.

Sogo proceeded to the kitchen, lost in thought as he assembled ingredients on the counter for dinner. Noodles, cayenne peppers, sauce, Tabasco . . .

Tamaki was being so obedient this week. Even when Sogo raised his voice, he didn't shoot back a complaint. It made Sogo feel bad for getting upset at all. Tamaki seemed to like a gentle approach. Of course, it didn't work on him when he was being stubborn, but like this . . .

"No one else here?" asked Tamaki.

Sogo turned to answer him and whipped his eyes away again when he realized that Tamaki was shirtless, fluffing his hair with a towel and making his muscles flex with every movement. How did someone so young have such great form?

"You can dry off in the bathroom, you know."

"Why? It's just you and me here, isn't it?"

He'd crossed the room. His voice was right behind Sogo, that surly-sounding-yet-sweet voice, and Sogo had to hide a shiver. "It is, but that doesn't mean—"

"Can I hug you, Sou-chan?"

"What? Now?" Sogo faced Tamaki against his better judgement. A bad decision, he knew, once his and Tamaki's faces were so close they were sharing the same breath. Sogo wanted to dart away but it was like he was frozen in Tamaki's ice blue eyes. "Y-you don’t usually ask. Just jump on or cuddle up to people."

Tamaki blinked at him. "The others are different. I can tell what you're feeling, but at the same time I can't. Only when you really show stuff, like when you're tired or angry or something, can I tell what you're feeling. Other things you keep deep down, so I have to ask."

"I don't quite understand what you mean but—"

"I mean, you kind of seem nervous like me right now, Sou-chan, and I think it's 'cuz I'm so close, but you haven't moved away or asked _me_ to move either. I don't think you want me to, but I wanted to be sure so . . ."

Sogo suppressed a sigh. He wasn't going to get a straight explanation no matter how hard he pushed for one. Why fight it? A brief embrace and this strange atmosphere could shift to normalcy. For whatever reason, Tamaki seemed to want this so badly too. Sogo could consult the books about why this was later, but for now . . .

"If a hug is what you want," Sogo said, stretching out his arms. "Come on."

He watched Tamaki's eyes widen then dazzle like Sogo had offered him a thousand puddings. Tamaki practically ran to him, wrapping his arms around Sogo's waist and burying his face at his shoulder. Sogo didn't know what to do with his hands so he put one on Tamaki's head and tapped his bare back with the other.

Tamaki looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "Hey, Sou-chan . . . Can I kiss you?"

A gasp escaped Sogo, but he tried to remain calm. "What are you asking, Tamaki-kun? Wanting to be close is one thing, but isn't that . . . I mean. You wouldn't what to do something like that with me." Now he was nervous-laughing without a hint that he thought this was really humorous. The glare that Tamaki was giving him showed that he also wasn’t finding anything amusing.

"Why do you have to answer like that?" Tamaki asked. "When it's a 'yes,' it's 'yes,' but instead of 'no' you say a bunch of things and leave me not knowing what to do."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I told you. Kiss you."

"I'm being serious."

"Me too," Tamaki said, taking Sogo aback. "I wanted to make sure you were okay with it because that's what I want to do. I want you to want it too."

Sogo broke their gaze. "I don't mind—"

"Not 'I don't mind,' Tamaki interjected. "'Yes, I want this' is what you should say. Do you, Sou-chan? I love you, but do you love me?"

"O-of course," Sogo muttered. _He must mean the friendship kind of love._

"Then say it, and tell me how close you want me to get." Tamaki adjusted himself in Sogo's arms so they were eye-to-eye again. "I'll ask again," he said in a low rumble. "Can I kiss you, Sou-chan? Do you want me to?"

Sogo could feel his face burning. "I do. You can. Please."

Suddenly their lips were locked. Tamaki was gentle at first then pulled back to check on Sogo, scanning his face before kissing him again, harder this time, more passionate. Sogo was melting and trying to say so, instead winding his tongue with Tamaki's and getting so lost in the sensation that he forgot how to speak. "Taa—" he slurred.

Tamaki smiled against his lips. "Are you going to call me Taa-kun? I thought you only did that when you were drunk, Sou-chan."

"No, I . . ." It was so hard to breathe. He felt so hot, like he was burning from the inside out. And he loved it. "More."

He'd said it so low he didn't expect Tamaki to hear, but then he was being swept off his feet and carried towards Tamaki's bedroom. "Y-you don't have to. I didn't mean . . . Well, it's not like I don't, but—"

"Sou-chan, quiet," Tamaki ordered. "You're ruining the moment."

"Sorry," Sogo apologized. Tamaki put him on the bed and Sogo reached up to run his fingers through that blue hair. "You're so strong, Tamaki-kun."

Tamaki's face reddened as he put on a pout. "T-thanks. Now just wait a moment while I get things together."

"Things?" Sogo questioned. He watched as Tamaki got a pillow from the floor, which he pushed behind Sogo's head, then pulled a condom and lube from a drawer. "Is that what you meant? Where did you get those?"

"The store," Tamaki answered. "The clerk thought I was older, I guess. He didn't make a big deal."

"How did you even learn about this stuff, Tamaki-kun?"

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ young, Sou-chan. Plus, there's the internet."

Sogo was about to go off on a rant, telling Tamaki he shouldn't be looking up such things, but he didn't have to since Tamaki apparently read his mind.

"I didn't intend to read up on _that_ but I looked up something along the lines of 'how to make a guy happy' and found out . . . stuff."

"Why would you look up 'how to make a guy happy' at all?"

Tamaki smirked. "There was a certain someone I know who's always uptight and I wanted to make him smile. He looks up stuff a lot too, in books, so I thought I'd try since the internet is like a million books in one. After that search though, I didn't just want to make him happy; I wanted to make him feel good."

Sogo frowned, considering. "The internet can be a great resource, Tamaki-kun, but you have to sift through seas of information, all while avoiding false data. It can be vexing, so I do recommend books. Your friend sounds wise by researching with them, even if they are uptight. It's sweet of you to want to cheer them up, make them feel good. I guess I'm just practice then." Sogo fidgeted, fighting an embarrassing tinge of jealousy. "I-I'm kind of curious on who they are . . . Have we met?"

"Sou-chan, seriously? Do I need to hand you a mirror?"

Mirror? What was he—?

"Wait . . . me."

"Obviously," Tamaki drawled. "Now stay still. I want to do this right. It shouldn't hurt if done right."

Tamaki first removed all of his own clothes then, after a nod of affirmation, he worked on Sogo's. As a reflex, Sogo tried to hide himself but Tamaki seized his hands, pinning them firmly above Sogo's head as his eyes raked up and down Sogo's body. "You're looking too hard?" Sogo complained.

"Don't people stare at beautiful things, like art or stars, to appreciate them?" Tamaki asked, shutting up Sogo and making him what to hide again.

He was getting hard, just from an offhanded compliment like that. So embarrassing! He squirmed a bit, but Tamaki shushed him in such a kind tone, Sogo stopped to look at him. He gaped up at this Tamaki who was more mature and serious than any he'd ever known, and with so much emotion swirling in his eyes that Sogo's own began to tear up.

"Just relax, Sou-chan. Okay?"

Tamaki let go of Sogo's hands and traced a finger over Sogo's erection. Sogo's breath caught in his throat as Tamaki licked it then took it all into his mouth. "Tamaki . . . kun."

Sogo watched Tamaki's head bob as he kept easing up and swallowing him, one hand teasing Sogo's nipple and the other playing at his entrance. Tamaki took a moment to spit on that finger so that he could allow the tip of it in. All the while, Sogo couldn't be stopped from twisting and turning, moaning and huffing through gritted teeth. This was too much, too good.

Just when he thought he would literally explode, Tamaki stopped and reached for the lube, lathering his own swollen erection and his fingers. He slipped on the condom and gave himself a quick handjob as he coaxed Sogo all the way open, first with one finger, then two. By the time three could fit, they were both at their wits end.

"I'm going in, Sou-chan. I hope it won't hurt."

 _I hope it does_ , Sogo thought to himself. Just a little, a burn like the fire hot sauce provided for his tongue. He wanted Tamaki to make him feel that intense heat all over. He wanted it so bad. "Hurry, Taa-kun."

That name made Tamaki start in shock. Before doing anything else, he leaned forward to kiss Sogo deeply. "I love you, Sou-chan," he whispered, butting their foreheads together.

Sogo smiled and some tears fell because this time, he believed those words, felt their meaning to his core. "Me too," he said. "I love you too, Tamaki."

"First, 'Taa-kun,' and now dropping honorifics," Tamaki said, grinning. "You're out to kill today, aren't you, Sou-chan."

"You're the one killing me with this wait," Sogo answered, a more assertive side of him leaking out. "Hurry, please. I want you so bad."

"Shit," Tamaki cursed and wasted no time doing as asked. He pushed into Sogo and made him scream.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Tamaki was asking him. That fiery feeling was there inside him, consuming him. The perfect balance of pleasure and pain and Sogo could hardly stand it.

At some point that could have been a second or half an hour, Sogo managed to break out of his euphoric daze to respond. "Good, feels good, amazing. Good boy, Tamaki."

That got Tamaki more pumped and he gave Sogo an impossibly greater amount of pleasure and pain as he sped up, changing the angle of Sogo's hips so he could go in deeper. "Say it again," he begged. "Tell me I'm good, Sou-chan."

"You're a good boy . . . Tamaki," Sogo choked out, "such a good boy."

That was enough for both of them. Tamaki came with a grunt while still inside Sogo and Sogo erupted right afterward, painting his own belly with his release. Tamaki laid with his head to Sogo's heart as the two of them worked on coming down from their highs. Once Sogo had relaxed he looked down and saw that Tamaki had fallen asleep, muttering in his dreams. Sogo thought he caught snippets of his name and the word 'pudding.' Chuckling, he pet Tamaki's head and allowed himself to settle for a nap. They had time to get up and clean before the others returned, after all.

Truthfully, Sogo just couldn't bear to wake such a content Tamaki.

#

The rest of the day flew by. Sogo almost didn't want it to end. It almost felt imagined when the others filed in with their own conversations, destroying the intimate hush he and Tamaki had shared. Still, they knew what had happened, and for now it could be their secret, like MEZZO", another something for only them to share.

"What were you two up to today?" Yamato-san asked him and Tamaki at dinnertime.

"Nothing," they answered in unison. Tamaki grinned at him and Sogo returned the gesture with a laugh.

The others smiled, not asking any more questions.


End file.
